Gothic Line
Gothic Line is a map featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. The map features numerous dragon's teeth fortification that take advantage of the rugged, hilly terrain, to stop all American tanks from crossing the north of Italy. The real Gothic Line was a titanic defensive line built from coast to coast across Italy, intended to stop the Allies from crossing northern Italy. The battle of the Gothic Line took many months, it was one of the costiest battles in the war. Bases German Army Base The German Commanders, Albert Kesselring, Joachim Lemelsen and Heinrich Von Vietinghoff will use their armies to hold a tighter grip in the defensive line against the approaching American army, to that end they will take advantage of holding the higher ground. The Germans begin on top of a cliff with a Sturmtiger, Panzer IV, and BMW-R75 available. A main road down the hill connects to the next flag, The Village. Just down the cliff there is another flag, Base Camp. The Village Just down the main road from the German base lies The Village. A Panzer and a Sturmtiger spawn here. To the side there is a cliff overlooking the road between The Bridge and Base Camp, thus the team that captures The Village has a pretty good position to fire against the enemies. The Village holds a number of houses with a central square, bringing protection and mobility to infantry troops. The Bridge Arguably the most fought place in the map, where most of the battle will take place. No vehicles spawn here. It is a training camp with a group of houses that hold ammo and health boxes. A Defgun just across the bridge will shatter all approaching armies that come from the training camp. Infantry can use the cover of the houses. On the other side of the house cluster, there is a bunker and a Pak cannon overlooking the plain, unblocked road to the Base Camp. Base Camp This base sits just below the walls of the cliff which hold the German base on their top. An M4 Sherman spawns when captured by the Americans (Panzer if the Germans hold it). Base Camp is easy accesible by the Americans, as one of the two roads that exit from the American base lead here, thus the bulk of the American army will likely capture it early. Americans can climb the cliff on foot and reach the German base, but it is a very dangerous affair. For the Germans, taking Base Camp is a whole different story: the bulk of the German army will take the main road down the hill, as their AI is programmed to do so. The only way for the Germans to capture it quickly is by jumping off the cliff with a motorcycle, carefully falling by sliding down the hill. However, even if the Germans capture it they have to cope with keeping it, as they will be a small force, uncommunicated with the bigger part of the German forces, who have to navigate down a lenghty road across many bases and obstacles. Thus the Germans would be completely at disadvantage against the Americans, which only have to run across a plain just outside their base. American Base Mark Clark, the American Commander of the operation, will storm with his armies and try to break through the German heavy defensive line. There will be a lot of tanks, such as the T95, the T34 Calliope and M4 Sherman vehicles awaiting his orders to make an attack. They will have an uphill battle, literally, as they are on the mountains' feet and have to navigate through obstacles to capture the flags and attack the Germans, which hold the superior ground. The American Base is at the foot of the mountains, at the lowest part of the map. Exiting the base there are two paths that go uphill, the left goes through obstacles that slow tanks and leads to The Bridge, while the right goes across a plain with two bunkers to Base Camp just below the cliff where the German Base sits. Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942 Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII